Right Your Wrongs
by faketreefinger
Summary: “You know… instead of feeling regret, maybe you should just try and right your wrongs.” GSR. No spoilers.


**Note: **This was posted a few months ago on Geekfiction, but I decided to edit it(dial it down a bit) and post it here. It's still very much adult, though, so proceed with that in mind.

**Right Your Wrongs**

Grissom pulled the car silently into a parking space outside Sara's apartment complex. He turned the engine off and looked over at the brunette seated in the passenger's seat. She looked over at him and smiled so that her cheeks pushed her sunglasses up slightly. He smiled back and pulled his own sunglasses off, placing them in the empty cup holder.

"I'll walk you to your door," he told her, still smiling because he couldn't stop, and he opened his car door to exit.

"Okay," Sara replied silently and did the same thing.

They walked the short distance to her ground-level apartment and stopped outside the door. Grissom felt awkward, but happy altogether with how the morning had gone. He didn't really know why he had asked her to eat breakfast with him. Well, he knew why but he had no idea what possessed him to do it.

He had been walking down the hallway of the lab, heading toward the locker room to grab his things when a random thought of Sara had popped into his head. A few weeks earlier they had been viewing an interrogation and Grissom had glanced over at her as she listened to the murderer on the other side of the glass.

"_I'll bet he really regrets coming to Vegas," she said without looking over at Grissom. "Changed his whole life."_

Grissom nodded and thought a moment. Finally, he responded, "Well, he made his choices…"

"I guess," she said. She sounded dejected and he couldn't quite place why. After a long pause, she added, "I don't know why I'm empathizing with this guy."

"Maybe you aren't. Maybe you just…"

"What?" she said gently and turned fully towards him.

"Well, like you said, he probably regrets coming to Vegas. Maybe there are things you regret and you can identify with that. To be honest, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that only feels regret because he didn't get what he wanted."

"Away with murder?"

"I suppose so. He seems like a pretty normal guy to me. He made one bad choice and now he'll pay dearly for it," Grissom replied indifferently. 

She smiled at him, a sad sort of smile. "Yeah. Sucks for him." They began walking down the hallway and after a long moment, Sara added rather casually, "I don't really regret anything, though."

Grissom raised his eyebrows and wondered dangerously if there was some sort of hidden message there. 

"Nothing?"

"No. I mean, I've never killed anyone," she said with humor but turned seriously once again. "But at the end of the day, I guess I believe everything happens for a reason. Everyone knows life is cruel at times. Sometimes the only way to deal with that cruelty is to give it some sort of meaning. Besides, I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't made the choices I made."

"I can understand that," Grissom replied.

"But you don't agree?" she asked, glancing over at him as they exited the police department.

Grissom sighed and slipped on his sunglasses. He didn't know how to answer. He wanted to tell her what he was really thinking but there was no way it would come out correctly.

"Well, what if you aren't completely satisfied with the person you have become?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He was surprised at himself because he expected to say something much vaguer.

Sara smiled at him and let out a sort of laugh. "Then you would be a normal human being. Isn't that why we are always trying to better ourselves?"

"Assuming we actually are trying to better ourselves."

They stopped at the black SUV and Sara climbed in the passenger's seat as Grissom opened the driver's side door. 

"I'm getting the feeling that you have regrets, Griss," Sara said. She was smiling at him with the same sad smile she had used earlier.

He looked over at her for a moment and started the engine. He turned around to back the vehicle out of the parking space and replied quietly, "I do."

He could hear her sigh, though she probably didn't mean for him to. After driving in silence for a few minutes, Sara turned to him and spoke softly, "You know… instead of feeling regret, maybe you should just try and right your wrongs."

He was sure she was trying to tell him something. But all he could do was nod and continue driving.

He couldn't stop thinking about that particular conversation weeks after it took place. He shook his head as if to expel it from his memory and entered the locker room. He stopped suddenly as Sara's slim form came into view. She was taking her things out of her locker to leave and she seemed completely oblivious to Grissom's presence. He took the opportunity to look at her for a moment before walking completely in to open his own locker.

"Hey," he said a bit loudly and she jumped.

"Jesus, Grissom!"

He couldn't help but give a small laugh and she shook her head, smiling. "Sorry…" he muttered and inserted the key into the lock.

"It's okay," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Slow night tonight, huh?"

"Yes, it was."

"It's nice to have a break every now and then, I'll admit," Sara said and closed her locker gingerly.

He looked over to her and nodded absently. She pulled on her jacket and gave a little shrug. "Well, see you later."

Just as she passed him, he stuck his hand out to grab her shoulder lightly. "Sara…"

She looked down at his hand with a puzzled expression and an amused grin spread over her face. Grissom flexed his jaw and at length, dropped his hand from her shoulder. She was waiting for him to speak and he really didn't know what to say. Their conversation about regret flashed through his mind like a movie clip  
_  
"… maybe you should just try and right your wrongs."_

He knew she wouldn't stand there and wait for him to talk forever so he took a breath. But before he could speak, her eyebrows came together in a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Grissom?"

He shook his head and frowned slightly. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you, uh… if you had plans…"

He was glancing around the room instead of looking at her and pulling at his hands, surprised all in all at how sweaty they were. He wasn't generally a nervous person. Not even when he asked women out. But… this was Sara. It was certainly different.

She offered him a crooked smile and looked down. Seeing that her shoelace was untied, she propped it up on the bench and began tying it.

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?" he breathed out.

"You haven't really specified when."

"Oh. Um… now?" He shrugged casually.

"Now?" She put her foot down and straightened her jacket sleeves.

"Sure. We can have… dinner." He looked down and licked his lips nervously. To keep from fidgeting, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. We can have dinner… at nine in the morning," she said with a dry grin.

He smirked and turned to close his locker. "Breakfast then. Whatever."

When he turned back to her, her grin had transformed into a smile and she nodded.

He couldn't convey how important it was to him to be graced with her smile. Those smiles. The ones that made him smile back, forced him to, whether he wanted to or not.

Through the entirety of their breakfast together, Sara had maintained a certain sparkle about her. Even when she wasn't exactly smiling, he could tell she wanted to. Maybe he was doing this right.

So there they stood at her front door with the first bout of awkwardness. If Sara invited him in, he really didn't know what to say. Of course, he would want to. But he was a very rational man. A meal alone with this woman had been a miraculous jump. After all, it wasn't really all that clear if it had been a date. And now he was unsure how to bring it to a close.

Sara cleared her throat and fished her keys out of her purse. She found the right key and held it in her right hand.

"Thanks for breakfast Grissom," she said simply.

"Of course. Thank you for coming. I enjoyed your company," he replied then hated how formal it sounded. Though it must have been the right thing to say because Sara smiled at him.

He watched her lick her lips but couldn't quite register what was happening. At length, she brought her left hand up to the back of his head and pulled him gently towards her. She planted a gentle, teasing kiss on his lips. At first, he couldn't believe what was happening. His eyes didn't close though hers did and she deepened it for what might have been a millisecond then pulled away. He leaned into her as she pulled back slowly. He didn't move or breathe and she bit her lip.

Narrowing her eyes, she said quietly, "See you later…"

She turned around to put the key in the lock. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Grissom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Lips smashed hungrily followed by an ambiguous grunt given by either of them, Grissom couldn't tell. His fingers still encircled her wrist, but he moved them down into her hand. Keys clinked onto the cement but neither of them seemed to notice. Using his body, Grissom urged Sara against the door. She moaned as his hands snaked up her arms and into her hair. His lips left hers to gasp for air but returned immediately.

"Griss… Gris-ssom…" Sara panted out in between fierce kisses.

"Hmmm?"

She pried away from him and chuckled before giving him a serious look. "Maybe we should take this inside."

He swallowed hard and was suddenly very aware of how aroused he was. She bent down to pick up her keys. Inserting the key into the lock finally, she opened the door. She paused and turned around to him. A lock of hair had fallen in her eyes and she pushed it away with her finger.

Grissom was vaguely aware that he was just standing there, staring. But there wasn't much else he could do. He was absolutely captivated at that moment by the woman before him. Her face was flushed with arousal, her breathing as erratic as his own. He closed his lips and swept his tongue around the inside of his mouth. He could still taste her. 

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. It came out husky and his desperation was apparent.

Sara nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her inside her apartment. "Come on."

Once inside, Grissom pushed the door shut and Sara threw her purse on the kitchen counter. Without preamble, Grissom grabbed Sara by the wrist again and pulled her to him. His hands fell on her hips and he kissed her fervently. His tongue immediately darting out to meet hers. He tried desperately to control his eagerness but gave up when she began grinding into him with just as much enthusiasm.

Perhaps they would take it slow next time. He smiled already at the thought of a "next time."

Grissom was so consumed by passion, he didn't even realize she was shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest over the plain white undershirt he was wearing until they came to his belt. By this time, Grissom was kissing his way elegantly up her neck towards her ear. When his lips came in contact with her ear, she moaned and ran her fingers over his arousal. He moaned back and bit her earlobe lightly.

Sara pulled back and looked in Grissom's eyes. He couldn't believe the desire he saw there. He leaned back in to kiss her and she backed away teasingly. Grinning she walked backwards, pulling him with her.

"This way," she whispered and he followed her with a matching grin planted on his face.

They entered her room. It was cool and extremely dark. So dark that Grissom's eyes had to adjust before he could even see Sara. He felt her fingers come in contact with his belt and before he knew what she was doing, he heard it hit the floor. He pulled Sara to him to kiss her. She spun him around and began backing him into the bed. He only knew that because the back of his legs hit something soft and he fell down onto the bed.

"Sara, I want you so badly," he breathed out and even then couldn't believe how basic he sounded. But once again, it seemed the right thing to say because Sara picked up her head to look at him.

"You have me," she whispered with a sweet smile. He turned her over and began undressing her as she did him.

She felt absolutely perfect around him and she looked absolutely perfect under him as they moved together in the dark, silent room. Whatever light was radiating into the room was falling onto her and making the beads of sweat glisten on her body.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Sara, open your eyes and look at me."

She did and he could feel her body tense. They both let go in a one of the most beautiful, blissful moments Grissom had ever experienced.

After a moment, he rolled to the side and blurted out, "Wow!"

"Um, yeah," Sara said in agreement as she turned her head to look at him. "Yeah. That was…"

She couldn't seem to find the words and she gave her head a shake.

"Come here," Grissom said as he lifted his right arm, beckoning her to lie against him. She did and he sighed heavily. Breathing back in, he realized that this was the first time he could breathe her in without it being completely inappropriate. She smelled delicately of something flowery and something else he could spend hours trying to name. Whatever it was, he wanted his things to smell like it.

Her breathing became even against him and he kissed the top of her head. "Are you asleep?" he asked softly.

"No," she murmured against his chest and added after a few seconds, "I'm thirsty."

He smiled and brushed his hand up and down her naked back. Without thinking about it, he rolled over slightly and picked up the alarm clock on the bedside table to look at it out of curiosity. He put it back down and kissed Sara's forehead. She pulled the sheet up against her and watched him as he dug his boxers out from between the sheets and pulled them on. He was pulling his t-shirt on when she frowned at him and let out a sigh.

"You know, I kind of expected you to at least stay until I fell asleep," she said sadly. It was more of a thought than a bitter retort to his behavior, but it hit him how it must look and he scoffed inwardly at himself.

Grissom leaned over the bed to her and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and ran his thumb over her brow tenderly. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I'm getting you a glass of water."

A bashful smile spread across her face and he winked at her. He walked to the bedroom door and rested his hand on the frame as he paused. He looked back at her and swallowed. She was sitting upright on the bed with the sheet tucked around her. She looked glowing and he suddenly found her very easy to talk to. Like it didn't matter what he said or how he said it. She would get it. And if she didn't she would try to. 

"Sara, I'm… I'm hoping I can right a… certain wrong," he said hesitantly and searched her face for a reaction.

She seemed to know what he was referring to and she smiled kindly. "No regrets," she said quietly and rested her chin on her knees.

"No regrets," he repeated more to himself than to her and he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

As he poured the glass of water, he realized just how much he was looking forward to falling asleep to the smell of her hair around him and the sound of her heart beating against him.


End file.
